Cold Winters Night
by Jakemurt
Summary: On a cold winters night Shuhei meets the girl he has fantasized about for so long! Romance/OC/Shuhei. M in chapters to come!


First off I better introduce myself. My name is Shuhei Hisagi and I am the Lieutenant of Squad 9 under my captain Kensei Muguruma.

It was a cold winter night as I walked through the Seireitei. It had been a busy day so I was taking a nice relaxing walk on my own. I had recently decided to try and find someone to settle down with because lately I have been feeling quite lonely, there is one person who I have had my eye on for quite some time. Her name is Taku Sasuke and she is the third seat in my squad. She has a slim body, with curves that make her stand out so much more than the rest of the girls in the Soul Society, she also has the most amazing and bright red hair and I love it, this makes her so unique, she has one blue eye and one green, how weird is that? But I like it. Also every time I see her smile it makes me smile because her smile just brightens up my day. She also has these scars on her face, one over her eye I think also another over her nose but this doesn't affect her beauty in anyway.

Anyway this somehow seemed to be my lucky night, I notice her sitting alone on a bench so I decided to approach her and ask her why she was out so late. I walked over to the bench she was sitting on and sat next to her.

"What are you doing out so late?" I ask and look at her,

"Oh I've just got some things on my mind so I took a walk just to have a think" She replies smiling.

I almost gasp at the sight of her smiling and I stutter a bit at getting my next sentence out "W-w-what's on your mind? We can talk if you want?" I say smiling at her.

"Oh it's nothing much really just boys, I guess" she says looking down.

"What boys?" I ask trying to get her to admit who it is.

"Oh it's no one, don't worry about it" She says looking down still.

"Is it somebody in our squad?" I ask .

"Maybe" she says laughing slightly.

"He is in our squad then" I say "Describe him to me" I say.

"Do I have to?" she asks.

"Well I might be able to hook you up with him" I say and wink.

"Well he has black hair" she says.

"Well that helps, near enough every boy in our squad has black hair" I say sarcastically with a slightly annoyed look on my face.

"He is quite tall and slim" she says smiling.

"Well that helps a bit but I still don't know who" I say confused slightly.

"I usually speak to him quite a lot" she says almost laughing.

"I don't know who you speak to" I say "and why are you laughing?"

"Oh no reason" she says and bursts out into laughter.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Oh it's nothing" she says trying to stop herself.

"Fine I guess I will have to think about it" I say and she starts shivering from the cold. "Would you like to come back to my place? It will be nice and warm" I say as I notice her shivering.

"That would be fun I guess" She says.

"We can have hot chocolate and watch a film with the fire on if you like?" I ask.

"That sounds perfect on this cold night" she says shivering.

"Okay let's go" I smile and get up and offer her my hand to help her up and she takes my hand and I pull her up "I shall lead the way" I say and smile.

"Okay" she smiles back at me.

I start walking in the direction of my house with my hand still in hers, 'Wow this is going perfectly, I can't believe it' I think and smile to myself, she notices me smiling.

"What has made you so happy?" she asks looking at me.

"Oh nothing" I say and carry on smiling and carry on walking towards my house.

"Oh okay then" she replies to me.

"Well here we are" I say and open my door and let her walk in, she walks in and I quickly follow her and shut the door, "Let's get that fire on shall we?" i ask.

"Yes please" she says smiling.

I walk into my living area where my tv is and put the main fire on and it instantly gets warmer, "You can come in and sit down also how many sugars do you want in you hot chocolate?" I ask as she comes and sits down in front of the fire.

"Ermm just two please" She says smiling at me

"Okay give me a few minutes and you can put something on the tv if you want" I say and smile and walk into the kitchen, she instantly puts the tv on and puts a Christmas romance film on. I put the kettle on and get everything out that I need. I make the hot chocolate once the kettle has boiled and put a marshmallow in both of our mugs. I bring them through into the living room and hand hers to her, I then pull the curtains across and sit next to her. She takes a sip and smiles at me.

"You like that?" I ask.

"Yeah it's perfect" She smiles back at me.

"That's how I wanted it to be" I say and smile


End file.
